El poder de protegerte
by Xenophilica
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado por que Sherlock Holmes es tan bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Él si, lo sabe porque lo ha visto, lo ha sentido, lo ha vivido, atravez del cuerpo de su amigo. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

¡Arriba The Pool Team!

Chicas, les traigo mi ultimo aporte de este mes, espero les guste, use algunas referencias de la película de Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows, espero no se confundan con la trama y entiendan lo que quise expresar :D

Nota*: Mary ya forma parte de la vida de John y a Sherlock no le gusta mucho eso.

Nota 2: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, tampoco John Watson, Jim Moriarty ni Sebastian Moran y ya saben, eso es triste D:

Antes de que se me olvide: **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

* * *

Esto venia pasando desde hacía mucho tiempo, posiblemente desde que se conocieron, pero jamás había sacado el tema a discusión, no sabía si el otro era consiente de esos cambios, lo más seguro es que no, porque él tampoco había dicho nada, aunque hay que recordar que es de Sherlock Holmes de quien hablamos.

Por más que el moreno quiera sacar algo que lo involucre a los dos, jamás lo hará, prefiere guardar el sufrimiento y fingir que lo que haga Watson no le importa, pero si le importa y se lo demuestra cada vez que quiere echar a perder su relación con Mary y al no lograrlo se encierra más en sí mismo.

¿Se han preguntado porque Sherlock Holmes es tan bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Él sí, lo sabe perfectamente y lo sabe porque él lo ha vivido, él lo ha visto.

¿Como? Ni él mismo lo sabe, simplemente paso un día, durante un caso en el que se tuvieron que separar.

John corría tras Sherlock en un viejo puerto abandonado, cajas, contenedores y bodegas se extendían a lo largo de casi diez kilómetros, ambos perseguían a uno de los principales participantes de una red de tráfico de órganos y trata de blancas, había una ligera sospecha de que la guarida de esta minúscula red de tráfico se encontrara en aquel puerto.

La suerte no fue buena, esa si era la guarida, pero cuando llegaron, los únicos que quedaban eran el líder y su escolta personal, todo lo demás, la evidencia, se había marchado en el último embarque, John se tuvo que ver retenido ante un par de hombres y Sherlock aprovecho que aquel par estaría entretenido con Watson para seguir al líder.

John no tardo en reducir a los dos hombres, uno a golpes otro a balas, agitado por la pelea, se decidió a seguir por el camino que creyó había tomado su compañero, dio varias vueltas por el lugar, una paranoia comenzó a invadirlo, el peligro inminente y la sensación de que alguien lo necesitaba con urgencia, su vista se vio obscurecida y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un puñetazo en la quijada lo había mandado al suelo.

Pudo ver una figura obscura, un hombre de porte elegante se encontraba viéndolo desde arriba con una sonrisa retorcida de triunfo.

—Oh, Señor Holmes—. El hombre negó decepcionado. —Me decepciona. Una gran inteligencia, en un hombre que no puede defenderse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo—. Él solo podía ver como aquel sujeto se paseaba frente a él. Entonces cayo en cuenta, ese hombre lo había llamado Sherlock, pero él no era Sherlock ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

John pudo ver el brillo de una cuchilla acercarse a él, esquivándolo con éxito, se puso de pie y en posición de pelea. El hombre se sorprendió del rápido movimiento y soltó una risa.

— ¿Comenzaras a tomarte esto en serio?—. Pregunto, volviendo a atacarlo con la cuchilla, John hacia todo por esquivarla con movimientos rápidos, aquel sujeto comenzaba a desesperarse, era obvio que lo quería muerto y a la de ya.

En un movimiento descuidado por parte del hombre y uno rápido de parte de John, el ex militar había tomado el brazo con la cuchilla y en acto de defensa, lo clavo en el abdomen de aquel hombre. Lo último que John vio, fue como el hombre caía en las aguas del mar, antes de que su vista volviera a ser la de un callejón sin salida. La voz de Sherlock llamándolo a lo lejos fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar y seguir caminando. Cuando dio con su moreno amigo, este yacía hincado a las orillas de un muelle, viendo el cadáver flotante del líder de la red de tráfico.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—. Pregunto John refiriéndose al extraño hecho de haber cambiado de cuerpo, Sherlock no le miro, pero si contesto.

—No lo sé, cuando acorde, él ya se encontraba en el agua—. Dijo de manera apagada, pero al parecer Sherlock no había sido consiente de aquello.

La siguiente vez que paso otro hecho similar, fue cuando él había rechazado una invitación a un caso porque tenía una cita con Mary para ver los lugares en donde se realizaría su boda, Sherlock no lucia enfadado, pero si indiferente cuando había declinado, solo pudo ver al moreno pasar de largo a su lado, tomar su abrigo y cerrar la puerta, John solo pudo suspirar cansado.

Llego con Mary a echar un vistazo al primer lugar de la lista, de nuevo un sentimiento de paranoia comenzó a invadirlo, la presencia de peligro a su alrededor y de pronto un horrible dolor en el abdomen lo hizo doblarse, su vista se tornó borrosa por un momento, para cuando pudo aclararla, noto que no estaba en aquel bonito salón de bodas, si no en medio de lo que parecía ser un coliseo.

Las voces de apoyo, los "¡Mátalo!" e insultos dirigidos hacia su persona le hicieron ver que estaba a mitad de una pelea callejera, regreso su vista al frente solo para recibir un golpe justo en medio de los ojos, la sangre comenzó a fluir de una de sus cejar, y John no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apoyarse en el barandal que marcaba el límite del área de pelea, vio venir otro golpe que esquivo con éxito y contraataco, la pelea continuo, su oponente parecía sorprendido, pues parecía que ahora de alguna extraña manera su contrincante, o sea John en el cuerpo de Sherlock, sabia pelear.

La pelea acabo con un KnockOut. y él salio caminando de la arena en medio de un silencio sepulcral que comenzó desde el momento en el que el otro sujeto ya no se había levantado, antes de salir de aquel lugar, un hombre le tendió un montón de billetes que él no dudo en tomar, abrió una puerta de salida y el sol le dio de frente, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que la luz los dañara, para cuando volvió a abrirlos, Mary estaba frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y luciendo verdaderamente desesperada.

— ¡John, reacciona!—. El rubio la miro sorprendido y Mary no dudo en abrazarlo. —Me asustaste, no respondías, estabas como en un trance. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, John?—. El rubio no supo responder.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme—. Fue lo único que dijo para salir a toda prisa de aquel lugar, tomo un taxi para dirigirse a Baker Street, cuando llego al 221B no dudo en entrar al apartamento, encontrándose con Sherlock tocando el violín. — ¿Dónde estabas?—. Pregunto el rubio, Sherlock dejo de tocar y sin mirarlo contesto.

—Estuve aquí—. John frunció el ceño molesto y se acercó al moreno para tomarlo del hombro y voltearlo, se sorprendió de ver una herida a medio curar en la ceja, varios moretones frescos y un poco de sangre seca en el cuello de la camisa morada.

—Estuviste en una pelea ¿No es así?—. Pregunto John, aunque era obvio que él sabía la respuesta, respuesta que fue confirmada por el gesto de sorpresa del más alto. — ¿Porque?—. Sherlock desvió la vista.

—Es por un caso—.

— ¡Ningún caso justifica esto, Sherlock!—. Grito el rubio con molestia, Sherlock solo agacho la mirada, John caminaba de un lado a otro, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase. El tema quedo zanjado y John no volvió a discutirlo.

Entonces llego el día, el día en que todo mundo creía que Sherlock era una farsa, ellos huyendo de la policía, la herida de la señora Hudson y la indiferencia de Sherlock ante lo que pasaba.

Él hizo algo que no debió hacer, alejarse de Sherlock, de una u otra manera lo sabía, sabía que algo estaba pasando. Había pasado otras veces, ¿Por qué no entendió que cada vez que uno está lejos del otro, aquel cambio sucede? Sherlock parecía no ser consiente de él, pero John si, y aun así dejo al detective en el laboratorio de Bart's y para empeorar la situación, se habían peleado.

— ¡Casi matas a un hombre del servicio secreto porque le había puesto un dedo encima!—. Grito desesperado ante la indiferencia por la noticia del accidente de la señora Hudson.

—Ella es solo mi casera—. Contesto indiferente el detective.

— ¡No te importa nada!—. Grito John molesto. — ¡Eres una maquina!... ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo, al diablo con esto y contigo—. Dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del laboratorio bastante molesto, cruzo la puerta de la fachada del hospital cuando esa sensación de peligro volvía a invadirlo, su cuerpo se sacudió y lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo azul y la ciudad de Londres extendiéndose bajo él.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí—. Escucho una voz maliciosa no muy lejos de él, volteo solo para toparse con Jim Moriarty, sentado frente a él en el límite de la azotea. —Es hora de ponerle un final al problema—. La sonrisa de aquel hombre le dio un escalofrió, lo siguiente que sintió fue que alguien lo sostenía por detrás, impidiéndole escapar. —Déjame presentarte a Sebastián Moran, ex capitán del ejército—. John miro a su espalda, conocía ese nombre, era el capitán del batallón continuo al suyo. —Sherlock Holmes, Sebastián Moran. Sebas, te presento a Sherlock Holmes—. Esto no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien y él no estaba junto a Sherlock para poder impedirlo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue zafarse de los brazos de Moran, un disparo se dejó escuchar en medio de un forcejeo que por suerte no le había dado a él, John hizo uso de todos sus conocimientos de combate aprendidos en el ejército para reducir a Moran, cosa que logro con bastante trabajo. Y ahora solo quedaba aquel sujeto, el único criminal consultor.

Jim parecía un poco asustado, pues no esperaba que alguien como Sherlock redujera a nada a su mejor hombre en batalla, obviamente Moriarty no sabía que justo en ese momento, Sherlock no ocupaba el lugar frente a él, era John, John peleando en el cuerpo de Sherlock, al rubio le tomó por sorpresa que el criminal le soltara un golpe directo en la mandíbula, la posición de combate rebelaba un entrenamiento de box.

—Nunca te dije que fui campeón de Box en Cambridge—. Dijo con burla. —Tu hermano debió de comentártelo, pero seguramente lo borraste de tu memoria—. Pronto entre ellos se había comenzado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, John trataba de seguirle el paso, pero el cuerpo débil de Sherlock, quien jamás había tomado un entrenamiento formal, no resistía los certeros y dañinos golpes que tiraba el otro. Para después de un rato, se vio acorralado en el borde de la azotea, sin oportunidad de escape y con un Jim Moriarty sonriendo triunfante.

— ¿Sabes? La idea era hacer que tú mismo te suicides, digo, ya estas arruinado, te creen un fraude, pero creo que aún falta un pequeño empujón—. Le dijo con tono de burla mientras se acercaba a él. —Si no saltas por esa azotea ahora mismo, todas las personas que amas morirán—. John abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo último que vio fue la sonrisa del criminal, la vista se volvió borrosa para después aclararse en la fachada del hospital de Bart's.

A John le tomo unos segundos reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, volvía a su propio cuerpo, pero esa sensación de peligno inminente no se había ido como las veces anteriores, regreso sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo, dando con el laboratorio de donde había salido después de la pelea con Sherlock, nadie se encontraba ahí.

—Oh, no—. Dijo para después salir corriendo directo a la azotea de Bart's, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de golpe buscando al detective, su vista no tardó en dar con él, justo en el mismo lugar en donde había dejado el cuerpo de Sherlock, el moreno le dirigió a John una mirada rápida y antes de que Moriarty pudiera ver la figura de buen doctor, Sherlock envolvió a Moriarty en un abrazo.

John pudo ver como los ojos grises de su amigo se llenaban de agua, una sonrisa que significaba claramente una despedida y John fue testigo de cómo Sherlock se arrojaba hacia el vacío con Moriarty acuestas.

El funeral fue en una mañana nublosa, la señora Hudson no había dejado de llorar y Mary simplemente estaba a su lado como soporte, John no se había derrumbado en ningún momento, ni siquiera dio muestras de que la muerte del detective le afectara. La ceremonia y el entierro fueron rápidos, entonces John pidió un tiempo para estar a solas en la tumba de su mejor amigo, Mary asintió ante el pedido y tomo a la señora Hudson para darle la privacidad que su novio solicitaba.

John las vio alejarse, escucho los sollozos de su casera a lo lejos, una vez que comprobó que se encontraba solo comenzó con su discurso.

—Sherlock—. Dijo. —Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, sabes, yo estuve ahí, cada vez que te metías en un aprieto en el que tu vida se encontraba en peligro, yo estaba ahí, no sabría decirte como, pero yo tome tu lugar en cada pelea callejera que tuviste—. John se aclaró la garganta, las ganas de llorar estaban peleando por salir, pero él resistiría. —Nunca te lo hice saber, pensé que me dirías loco, pero no me importaba. Esto… esta vivencia que tuve, me servía para estar contigo en los momentos difíciles—. Las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista. —Te protegía estando en tu lugar, estando en tu cuerpo. Yo siempre sabia porque tenías tantos moretones, heridas, golpes, la mayoría fue porque en medio de las peleas yo me descuidaba y tu cuerpo salía herido, pero al menos estabas vivo. Sherlock… —. John tuvo que respirar un momento. —Perdón, perdón por la pelea, perdón por no poder protegerte, si tan solo no te hubiera dejado, si no hubiera creído en esa mentira acerca de la señora Hudson, tal vez tu estarías aquí, a mi lado, vivo y no en una tumba—. John llego a su límite, llevo ambas manos a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas traicioneras, respiro profundo un par de veces y volvió la vista al frente. —Sherlock, si estas vivo y sé que lo estas, porque te pediré un milagro, no estés muerto, regresa a mí y te prometo, te prometo que esta vez, podre protegerte—. Dijo antes de acariciar delicadamente la lápida que rezaba el nombre del detective, para después alejarse de ahí.

No muy lejos del lugar, una sombra vestida en un saco negro veía como el buen doctor se alejaba del cementerio seguido de Mary y la señora Hudson, Sherlock miraba a lo lejos a su bien amigo alejarse del lugar.

—Siempre lo supe John—. Dijo el moreno al viento antes de alejarse. —Y descuida, porque ahora me toca a mí poder protegerte—. Las palabras se perdieron en el viento, así como aquel detective que se encargaría de proteger a una de las personas que más le importaba.

* * *

Una aclaración antes de irme: Sherlock no sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto se podría tomar como un AU, espero les haya gustado :D

Xeno, Off!


End file.
